<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Am I by NonBinaryAceKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909573">Who Am I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryAceKitten/pseuds/NonBinaryAceKitten'>NonBinaryAceKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry/Songs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Mother, Abusive Relationship, Child Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Whump, domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryAceKitten/pseuds/NonBinaryAceKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I to judge</p><p>A victim with no statement</p><p>A child vying for attention</p><p>So who am I to say?</p><p>What you deserve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry/Songs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">You hurt us all, you poisoned us to the core</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">You lied, stole and manipulated</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">You crushed our hearts, broke our souls</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">You played the part and exceled</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">But who am I to judge</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I’m just a child with no memory</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">The teen who can't socialise</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">So who am I to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">What’s right or wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">We’re all people with rights</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">It’s not like anyone died</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">No scars, no proof</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">You have nothing to lose</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">But who am I to judge</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">A victim with no statement</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">A child vying for attention</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">So who am I to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">What you deserve</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">It’s over now, I have no back up</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">The role fit you like a glove</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">There’s nothing wrong with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">No issues, nothing I could use to plead</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Who am I but a child with no past?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">A single person in the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Not special or important</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">I’m just on in a million</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">So who am I to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">A child? A casualty? A tool?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Who am I to my abuser?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">But I toy to be played with</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">Who am I to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">What you did was wrong</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">But who were you </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="qowt-font3-TimesNewRoman">To do it at all? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>